Happy Tears
by animeangel665
Summary: Sasuke loves it when Naruto cries. SasuNaru OnshotDrabble


Sasuke hated the blonde's perfection. How the boy could smile so freely over nothing at all. What Sasuke wanted more than anything was to see those blue eyes cry. To see such a happy face contorted in pain and suffering. He couldn't just see it either. No, Sasuke had to be the cause of the pain. Naruto's tear weren't worth much to him if he didn't cause it.

That was why he said no. Despite how he felt and what he wanted, his desire for crying was bigger than anything. The blonde's blue eyes were so hopeful when he told Sasuke he liked him. Sasuke had been excited when the tears started to replace the hope. Naruto had fallen to the ground and held himself before Sasuke deemed it time to leave. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest when he walked through his front door.

Weeks passed and with it, the awkwardness. Naruto became his hyper self again, busying himself by messing with Sasuke. Except Sasuke could sense that Naruto had taken a step back. His playfulness was guarded and his smiles weren't as real. Sasuke was ecstatic. He'd succeeded. Naruto had lost his happiness.

Years passed. Sasuke left. Sasuke returned. Nothing changed. Even when he was gone he could not escape the sad blue eyes. When Naruto brought him back to Konoha (actually, Naruto had to carry a chakra ridden Sasuke on his back but Sasuke would never admit to it) everyone was wary. This was the traitor that had brought their village so much pain. Fortunately for Sasuke the villagers followed Naruto's example and treated Sasuke with respect.

When Naruto came to check on him in that morning (like he did every morning) Sasuke decided that he wanted to see the blonde cry again. When Naruto walked through his Sasuke was standing in a very revealing outfit that left little to the imagination...not that Sasuke knew he was wearing a revealing outfit. For him, these types of clothes were normal. Naruto didn't find it so normal. His jaw slacked and his eyes followed Sasuke's every move. Sasuke used this to his advantage.

"Do you still like me Naruto?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto nodded, trying not to pass out. Sasuke smirked. "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it because it sounds good?"

This brought Naruto out of his lust-driven mind. "You know Sasuke, when you left I was kinda relieved. I thought I would be able to smile with you gone. That maybe I could be happier."

Sasuke watched as the blonde moved from the doorway to the couch. How easy it would be for Sasuke to leave right now, before the blonde could even think of going after him.

"Were you?" Sasuke asked as he edged towards the door. He stopped when Naruto spoke again.

"I was at first. I didn't have to worry about you anymore. You were off with Orochimaru and I knew that, even though he was evil, you were safe. You're strong and he was strong. Nothing could hurt you. But then I remembered what you said when I told you I liked you. You had said no because there was someone you needed to protect. That you couldn't be with me because you needed power to protect that person and couldn't be held back. You're voice was unwavering but your eyes were sad. Who was it Sasuke? Who did you have to protect?" Naruto asked, turning on the couch to face Sasuke.

"Sad?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like you were about to cry or something. That was when I figured out _why_ I liked you. Even though you were always so strong, you're true self showed when we were alone. you would only show you're tears to me. I fell in love with your tears Sasuke." Naruto said, leaning back. Sasuke took a step towards the blonde.

"Why my tears? Couldn't you find something else to like about me?"

"Oh I did don't worry. It's just...when you were vulnerable...I don't know, just something about you made me want to hold you in my arms and try to take the tears away." Naruto explained. Sasuke saw his eyes get watery. He got close enough so he could lightly brush his finger under Naruto's eye, successfully catching a tear. He raised the finger to his lips and kissed it. Naruto stared in shock.

"You know something Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he pinned the blonde to the couch.

"W-what?"

"I fell in love with your tears as well. Your sad, beautiful...tears."

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke's lips captured his. Naruto felt his eyes water. Sasuke pulled back in surprise when he felt something wet graze his cheek. He looked at the blonde and saw he was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Sasuke asked, wiping the tears away. Naruto giggled and smiled at Sasuke.

"Silly teme, there's more that one type of tear. These tears are happy." Naruto explained still smiling. Sasuke stopped Naruto from wiping away the remaining tears. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Sasuke bent to Naruto's ear.

"I like these tears better than your sad ones. There much easier to obtain." Sasuke explained. Naruto didn't have time to be puzzled before Sasuke kissed him again.

"You like happy tears Sasuke?" Naruto asked when they pulled back again. Sasuke lifted the blonde in his arms and started to walk to his bedroom.

"I love them."

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- Just an idea that popped into my head one day. Tears and crying are usually characterized as being sad, but my friends pointed out that there are tears for all occasions. Thus 'Happy Tears' was born. Now excuse me as I go smash my head against the wall for giving you such a short fanfic with a lame idea. I just hope the story isn't lame...Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
